Será que Tamao Sabe?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [TamaRui centric, FumIchie, YuKugo (Yuyuko x Rakugo Storytelling)] Depois de certos incidentes ocorridos durante a produção da peça teatral Onikurenai apresentadas pelas meninas da Rinmeikan, Fumi decide chamar Tamao para uma conversa séria e direta sobre a…Rui. -Yuri - F/F- ..STARIRA FIC..


Titulo alternativo: Wake-up Call

**_Enjoy!~_** _[Hana yo~ yume yo~ hakanaku chiru ka~ Towa e to tsuzuku ka~]_

* * *

A peça teatral Onikurenai foi um sucesso. Flores e ressalvas foram dadas as integrantes do Departamento de Teatro da Escola Feminina Rinmeikan. Se estas Butai Shoujo continuar com este ritmo e qualidade, elas acreditam que conseguirão recuperar toda a glória e prestigio do passado mais cedo do que se imagina. E Tamao Tomoe acredita fielmente nessa possibilidade.

Onikurenai foi um dos vários frutos que são e ainda serão colhidos em coletividade e a principal defensora do Departamento de Teatro se sente profundamente orgulhosa pelo feito de suas companheiras de palco. Mesmo não tendo conseguido o papel principal, Tamao não economizou elogios e paparicos para as duas estrelas que contracenaram e trouxeram à vida a trágica história das Ninjas Onikage e Benikage/Kurenai.

A princípio Fumi pareceu estranhar o comportamento exageradamente atencioso da amiga enquanto se montava a peça, mas logo se acostumou com as atitudes de Tamao, afinal estranho seria é se ela não agisse assim com suas colegas e sinceramente, se não fossem os cuidados e o profundo apreço de Tamao com o universo do teatro e da atuação, Fumi sequer teria aceitado todos os pedidos aflitos para se juntar ao Departamento de Teatro da Rinmeikan.

Já Rui sequer escondeu sua admiração deveras sáfica por sua Senpai durante toda sua vida acadêmica na Rinmeikan, então não seria muita surpresa Rui demonstrar exagerado afeto e até uma certa ansiedade enquanto corria o processo de produção da peça Onikurrenai. Foi completamente inútil pensar em esconder seus sentimentos acerca de sua personagem e da própria Tamao, afinal a princípio Rui se viu dividida e duvidosa entre interpretar Onikage à sua maneira ou atuar sob a influência da versão humanizada que Tamao criou para a personagem durante as audições, mas felizmente Fumi ajudou Rui a encontrar sua própria Onikage e a brilhar nos palcos.

Fumi se sentia verdadeiramente orgulhosa em ver que Rui estava longe de ser uma mera sombra de sua Tamao-senpai e até a encorajou a continuar tomando iniciativa e a falar o que pensa durante os ensaios das Butai Shoujo, mas assim que a apresentação da peça chegou ao fim e Tamao se aproximou das duas meninas para cumprimentá-las e elogiá-las, a praticante de Kendo logo fez novas juras de eterna lealdade à sua adorada Tamao-senpai, fazendo Fumi gritar um belo de um "É SÉRIO ISSO!?" para as duas e elas olharem para a loira sem entenderem e sequer repararem a situação romântica e totalmente submissiva que acontecia ali. Vendo que realmente não seria tão fácil assim para Rui perceber o próprio brilho, Fumi decidiu deixar as duas em paz e seguir com seus afazeres e deixar os dias voarem...

...Mais fácil dito que feito, pois ainda que o tempo passe Fumi não parece nem um pouco satisfeita com essa ciranda eterna que as duas estudantes da Rinmeikan estão presas. E Insatisfação por insatisfação, Fumi convocou as outras duas expectadoras desse desastre amoroso para uma reunião extraordinária em seu apartamento... Num dia de domingo.

\- Meninas, temos que resolver o problema da Rui.

\- Que problema, Fumi?

\- Eu não chamaria isso de... Uahhhh…. Problema, Fumi-senpai. Mas sim de crush-que-pode-destruir-carreiras.

\- E isso não é a mesma coisa?

\- Não importa o nome, o estrago tá sendo o mesmo. A Rui custa a ganhar confiança em si mesma e quando consegue a Tamao aparece e a coitada se desanda toda e volta à estaca zero. Eu não tô dizendo que esse crush tem que acabar, é totalmente saudável termos alguém para se espelhar e inspirar, mas o caso da Rui tá começando a perder o controle, ainda mais porque agora a Rui mal consegue disfarçar seus mais esquisitos desejos pela Tamao.

\- Verdade… Desde a época que fizemos o White Day para a Tamao-senpai a Rui começou a sonhar acordada e sempre nas horas mais impróprias… E os ditos sonhos se tornaram cada vez mais vívidos e frequentes a ponto da coitada viver se beliscando pra ter certeza se não é real…

\- E MESMO ASSIM A TAMAO NÃO SE LIGA! É por isso que chamei vocês duas aqui. Nós precisamos dar um jeito nelas antes que a Rui se perca na admiração pela sua senpai e acabe agindo igual à Tamao a ponto de perder a própria personalidade. Ela não pode deixar apagar o próprio brilho por causa dos seus sentimentos pela Tamao!

\- Eita Fumi, mas cê tá preocupada mesmo hein!

\- Mas é claro, Ichie! Isso acontece com bastante frequência na Siegfeld e é bastante perigoso porque é a nossa personalidade que nos torna únicas e verdadeiras Butai Shoujo! Eu fico aliviada que a Tamao não é assim, mas na Siegfeld eu já ouvi e também já presenciei casos de abuso entre meninas com status (inclusive antigas Edels) e kouhais que as admiravam e isso é a maneira mais baixa de uma Butai Shoujo manter seu brilho e prestigio! Céus, Eu realmente odeio esse tipo de atitude! E eu odeio a Siegfeld por incentivar e até banalizar esse tipo de comportamento!

\- Credo Fumi, falando assim parece que lá é a pior Academia de Artes do mundo!

\- Tch. Eu não falei que não é.

\- Ah, ainda bem que nós da Rinmeikan temos você então!~ Chuu~ sz

\- D-DESGRUDA DE MIM, ICHIE!

\- Fufu... O que o amor entre Butai Shoujos não faz, huh…. Mas Francamente… Como que Tamao-senpai não percebe o que se passa com a sua Kouhai _preferida_...?

\- Mas será que a Tamao não se faz de sonsa? Vai saber né?

\- Não sei, mas eu ainda vou descobrir, Ahh se vou!

\- Podemos então confiar em você para contar para Tamao o que anda acontecendo embaixo do próprio nariz, Fumi-senpai…?

\- Pode deixar comigo!

\- Resolvido então… Se me derem licença, eu vou voltar para a escola porque toda esta conversa de Tamao-senpai pra lá e Rui-chan pra cá atrasou meu treino de Rakugo…. Boa noite para quem fica.

\- Bye-bye, Yuyuko!~

\- Yuyuko, Espera- -

\- He~ he~ he~ Ela já foi~ O que significa que agora você não me escapa, Fumi~ Vou Passar o resto do domingo todinho assistindo programas de pegadinha com você~~

\- UGH.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_CONTINUA…._**

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Olarrr pessoarrrs, ceis tão beim? Pq eu tô e tô nas nuvens por causa desse shippzão do amô SZ_**

**_Eu honestamente não sei até onde essa fic vai me levar, pq eu estava toda plena acumulando feels por TamaRui e eventualmente comecei a rascunhar umas idéias que acabou sendo o pontapé desta fic aqui, ehehe ^^_**

**_A certeza q posso dar é que eu quero e pretendo mesmo explorar os sentimentos da Tamao então com ctza vai ter angst nessa poaarrrrr kkkk _**

**_E não repara a minha alfinetada pra Siegfeld Music Institute pq eu realmente não gosto daquela escola auhauahahah e a Fumi claramente também não então foi bem fácil de gongar a seabelt kkkk_**

**_Ymir disgurpi gente, A sinopse tá uma boasta mesmo, prometo q depois eu mudo :3_**

**_E quem ainda não viu Revue Starlight que veja e quem ainda não jogou o Re live/ Starira que jogue porquê tá uma delícia de acompanhar as histórias dos eventos viu 3 _**

**_Cya~ _**

**_[290919]_**


End file.
